The television (TV) has undergone many changes in the last several years. As conversion to digital and high definition broadcasts takes place, customers will be storming the market for a new TV set. Many will be consumers accustomed to simple conventional TV sets and will receive a culture shock when they see what the TV's of today (and tomorrow) are capable of. Many users don't like to read manuals. Others see certain features of the TV as too complicated to figure out, and may avoid a specific feature altogether.